1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system for tracking and monitoring the performance of tools in a multi-user environment and more specifically to a system which networks information from several databases to efficiently associate data to individual tools.
2. Discussion
Tool monitoring systems which monitor the repeatability of tools at an operation level are well known in the art and are commonly used in high-volume automotive factories. These systems largely function at an xe2x80x9coperational levelxe2x80x9d as all data is correlated to the operation which is being performed, rather than to the individual tool performing the operation. This approach has several drawbacks which have not as of yet been identified by the users of such systems.
One drawback of these systems concerns the inability to track and monitor individual tools. The ramifications of this inability affect the integrity of the data collected for an operation, the ability with which the user is able to verify the performance of the tool, the capability to verify that a tool is in a desired location and the ability to perform preventative maintenance on the tool.
The integrity of the data collected for an operation is typically dependent not only on the operation of the tool, but also on the ability of the tool to impact a workpiece in a desired manner. In fastening operations for example, it is not uncommon for different tools to exhibit the same repeatability as measured on test fixtures as measured by dynamic torque checks with in-line torque transducers but have differing impacts on the workpiece due to differences in the design or control of the tool. A common example of one such difference is the speed with which the fastening tools rotate. Significant differences between the rotational speed of two tools may render the impact (i.e., performance) of a tool unacceptable. In system where only the repeatability of the tool is monitored at the operational level, the inability to track and monitor at the tool level leaves the system vulnerable to inadvertent changes in tool assignments, and thus compromises the integrity of the system since only a portion of the information relevant to the quality of the workpiece is monitored.
Another drawback concerns the cross-referencing of information between various disciplines to permit the scheduling of performance verification testing and preventative maintenance. Monitoring and tracking at an operational level does not provide a flexible and current system which permits the user to schedule selected tools for testing and/or maintenance. Tracking at the operation level requires all tools at a given operation to be tested or maintained simultaneously. Such requirements have not been found to be workable as they are highly disruptive to the production environment employing the tool. In an attempt to improve the ability with which tools are tested or maintained, manual systems are often utilized. These manual system typically required substantial duplicative data entry efforts and lacked the ability to automatically update when changes to tool assignments were made. Consequently, changes in tool assignments were not readily incorporated into the schedules for testing and/or preventative maintenance. Therefore, the act of scheduling tests and maintenance on selected tools, as well as the process of maintaining these schedules was extremely labor intensive and fraught with opportunities for error.
Yet another drawback concerns the labor and accuracy with which periodic performance verification tests are configured. Periodic performance verification tests are frequently employed to ensure that a tool is functioning in a desired manner. Configuration of the test for a given tool requires that certain base-lining information be available for use in the analysis of the test data. Examples of this base-lining information include the specification target and the upper and lower specification limits. As this information was not linked to individual tools, manual systems are typically utilized. These manual systems typically required substantial duplicative data entry efforts and lacked the ability to automatically update when changes to tool assignments or specifications were made.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a system for monitoring and tracking tools in a multi-user environment that utilizes information in a network manner to track information to and monitor the location of specific tools.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a system for monitoring and tracking tools in a multi-user environment that utilizes information in a network manner to track the location of specific tools and monitor information at the tool level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for monitoring and tracking tools in a multi-user environment to reduce the effort associated with the scheduling of specific tools for testing and/or maintenance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for monitoring and tracking tools in a multi-user environment to permit test data to be correlated to a specific tool to permit the tool operation to be compared with the tool performance.
A tracking and monitoring system for tools in a multi-user environment is provided. The system assigns a unique identification number to each tool used in the system which permits the tool to be tracked for purposes of performing operations on the tool, such as periodic performance verification testing and/or preventative maintenance. The system user programs the frequency and time at which the operation is to be periodically performed on a tool, such as performance verification testing or preventative maintenance. The system generates routes which enable the operation to be scheduled and performed on selected tools. Data collected from the operation may be uploaded to the system, permitting the system to monitor the performance and/or operation of the tool. In a preferred embodiment, the system compares tool performance to tool operation and calculates tool set-up parameters to tune the performance of the tool to desired levels.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.